Lessons In Love
by LuckyLemons123
Summary: Bare with this random musing of my bored brain hope you enjoy it! LEMONS! What Happens when the Gallagher Girls are given a Lesson in Seduction and persausion! Hopefully more chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

Lessons in love-lemon

The girls sat on the edge of the three beds that had been exchanged for the desks in their classroom. On one wall were some shower heads and on the other was a wardrobe full of sexy, clingy and thin underwear. Mom walked in she looked tall, slim and dark haired. She walked to her own bed at the front.

'Today girls we are to have a lesson in love, as a spy you will need to use this to find out certain things, to do this you will have to understand it and control it. I want each of you to go to the wardrobe choose a set of underwear and change into it. Sexy underwear I have found makes one more confident. We are going to start with the art of self love or masturbation.' The girls gasped at the array of pants and bra's choosing different colours and styles enjoying trying them on and taking them off. They finally found a set each.

The girls returned to their beds dressed in a variety of tight underwear. Mom stripped revealing a lacy black bra that barely concealed her. The girls gasped at how different each of them looked now they were in underwear.

'Now girls we shall begin copy me but fell free to speed up or slow down to please yourselves.'

She placed her long fingers on her taught stomach and tapped lightly, this turned to stroking. She raked her fingers across her bra. Pinching her nipples she continued upwards to her lips, she brushed them softly before tracing circles on the skin near her ear.

I tried this and felt my pussy pulse and become wet, my brain swirled with images of Zach. My skin tingled in the cool air and I gasped at the pleasure I had discovered in arousing myself. I wanted to do this more and more. I never wanted to stop.

Her hand slipped to her below the fabric of her bra. She used the heal of her hand to push her boobs around. She spread out her fingers gently tapping her nipples. Her running commentary paused momentarily as she moaned in pleasure.

I too moaned as I felt my nipples harden under my touch. The wetness between my legs increased, my pants were soaked but I didn't care.

She clapped her hands and poles lowered from the ceiling. She wrapped her legs around the pole furiously rubbing her pussy against the cool metal.

I rubbed my body up and down pressing close to the cold metal and entwining my legs against it. I reached the summit of my orgasm and gasped breathing hard. I clasped my boobs and circled them with my hands relishing in my warm flesh. I fell off into my orgasm and my hips rocked hard back and forth.

She unclasped her bra and returned to the bed. She did a semi-shoulder stand allowing her easy access to her nipples. Her tongue licked her hard nipples circling them; she pushed her boob into her mouth sucking hard. She rolled out of this position pausing to let us, her students, catch out. The room was full of happy moans as the girls discovered their bodies.

I struggled at first to reach my small mounds but with a little work my nipples had been sucked and tasted. I felt my panties get wetter and I patted my pussy, this felt so good that I repeated it squeezing it occasionally; this soon led to a long orgasm that sent me spiralling.

She then placed her hand over her wet panties rubbing slowly back and forth, her finger pushing against the material straining to reach her vagina. I discovered this felt so good and moaned loudly. She slipped off her panties and sat on the bed playfully patting her folds occasionally squeezing them together she pulled a pillow onto the bed and straddled it. She humped it moaning in pleasure, squeezing her boobs gently, flicking her nipples and pinching them. She drove her hand back between her legs and stuck a finger between her folds pressing firmly and rubbing back and forth changing speed and pressure regularly.

It felt so good to rub and tease myself whilst bucking my hips into the cushion to lessen my orgasm. I groaned and moaned in pleasure please I begged please. Screaming in pleasure as I finally lowered myself onto an outstretched finger which felt so good.

She waited again before pulling her folds apart and placing a finger either side of her throbbing clitoris making slow circling motions, she squeezed it and pulled it, pinching it softly. Her finger slid to her entrance slipping in a little bit and pulling out again. The next time she ventured deeper and pulled out again. Then entering herself to her full fingers extent she pumped in and out she added another finger and felt for her g-spot stroking it with her finger tips. Adding another finger she filled herself and felt her walls tighten. Pumping in and out she humped the pillow again. Pulling out her dripping fingers she licked them before placing them into her mouth and sucking hard.

I tasted so good on myself; I touched my g-spot and pushed deep with my fingers exploring this newly discovered entrance. I sucked at my fingers imagining they were Zach's hardened dick.

She moved over to the shower head. Some girls sighed thinking the lesson was over. I knew otherwise though, she always spent longer in the shower and now I knew why.


	2. Chapter 2

'Don't worry girls we have only just begun...'

She took the shower head and let it warm through, she let it hand and positioned her pussy over it swaying back and forth she increased the pressure and opened her folds with her fingers. Lowering herself so the jets hit her clitoris and vagina she moaned loudly. The girls followed suit. I adjusted mine to a high setting a wallowed in the glorious numbing feeling it gave to my sex.

She went to one side of the room and produced a large barrel of dildos in all shapes and sizes, some with vibrators, some without. She chose a large one that vibrated and inserted it into her vagina and squirmed as it worked its magic and her insides. Collapsing onto the bed she pleasured herself.

We to found vibrators, I chose a medium sized one and inserted it, easing it back and forth clenching around it.

'Girls I expect you have all had a least one orgasm already so I will now give you time to return to what worked best for you. I'll come to each of you in turn and help you. Feel free to pleasure each other and try various positions with chairs and beds or the floor.'

She approached one girl who appeared unsatisfied. They whispered together before Mom lay down behind her and bucked her hips into the girls. Her hands wrapped around the girls and massaged hers.

'Girls come here; this is some partner work you might just enjoy, this will further your techniques and help you more' Without a pause she ducked her head and licked up the girls juices, touching the tip of her tongue to the girls clitoris before plunging into her vagina, licking her and sucking her. The girls spread onto beds with partners and tried for themselves enjoying the taste of someone else's arousal immensely. I went to a girl and lay before her legs parted and felt her deft tongue flick me sucking and nibbling, we swapped and I learnt just how good she tasted I let her juices fill my mouth and licked her one last time.

'When you have fulfilled yourself fully redress in new underwear and follow me into the next room, where you might just find some partners to work with.' She disappeared through a door in her own lacy underwear but first added a pair of tight suspenders.

The girls worked their wicked magic on each other groaning in pleasure. They stopped and in small groups re-dressed and slipped through the door gasping at the scene before them. Twenty beds with silken sheets and pillows, some of them held one of their blackthorn boys bare-chested and radiant.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls walked among the beds selecting a partner for themselves, the boys too selected reaching out to those they wanted to be with. Zach reached out to me and I took his arm and sat before him with his arms encircling me. At the front Mom stood next to Joe, arms wrapped round his neck.

'Girls, and boys, as you already know this lesson is about the art of seduction, we thought it would best to learn these skills together.'

She kissed Joe on the mouth deepening the kiss she ran her hands over his chest tracing his scars. She kissed her way down his impressive chest licking him slowly. I tried this on Zach and felt his hands tighten in my hair. Then Joe spoke

'Boys it is time to learn how to pleasure a women follow me...' He grabbed my mother and forced her onto the bed, supporting himself over her he kissed her and seductively nibbled his way down her chest, nuzzling between her boobs and detaching her bra strap nibbled on her hardened nipple then swapped to the other.

I melted under Zach's touch and moaned as he nibbled my nipple softly... I stared into his eyes and drifted, he stared at me and I think began to skip ahead as he ground his hips into mine making my panties sodden. His teasing fingers stroked my belly and slid under my panties. He cupped my sex and I became oblivious to my surroundings as a single one of his fingers slipped inside me. Moaning I pushed myself towards his hand craving his touch.

He pulled of my pants and now definitely ahead of the others placed his swollen cock at the entrance to my vagina.

'Cammie' he asked 'I want you to tell me something, I want to know where your secret hide out is. I want instructions of how to get there and I want you to meet me there tomorrow night.'

He felt so good and hard; I cried out as the pain hit me then moaned as he almost stopped his rhythm. He reached his climax with me and released his seed into me groaning in pleasure. He stopped but didn't slide out I fell asleep in his arms still full of his dick.

I awoke back in my own bed the next morning; I love my mum's lessons in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

I met Zach after the rest of the girls had gone to sleep. Zach was waiting for my when I arrived that night, he had gotten some champagne and had laid out a blanket with rose petals on the floor! I walked into his arms and hugged him close. His hands were closed around my back and my hands went into his hair. I tangled it between my fingers I wanted to bring his mouth closer to mine as our lips touched. He deepened the kiss and I bent backwards into his arms almost scared by the passion emanating from him. I loved him so much in that moment. He spun me round and bent his head into my neck slowly unbuttoning my shirt with his deft fingers. As he unbuttoned the top one he murmured into my ear. I leant back into him groaning as he touched me. He slowly undid the buttons so that my shirt hung from me. He spun me back to face him and slid his hands over my bra which pushed my shirt off my shoulders. I took his shirt and unbuttoned it, flinging it to the floor. I slowly undid his fly and his trousers pooled around his feet. His boxers bulged and my fingers went beneath the elastic flicked it. He unzipped my skirt and I stepped out of it. I knew Zach was impatient when he ripped off my tights so I decided to make him wait a while longer before allowing him to take me again. He reached down to my pants but I slapped his hands away.

"Wait, Zach, please wait. I can't just yet." He nodded but looked at me longingly. He hugged me and traced patterns on my back unhooking my bra. He slid his hands under my bra and slid it off. He cupped my breasts, and rubbed his fingers against my nipples, I groaned at the sensation as he continued to do so. He bent and replaced one hand with his lips and licked and sucked at my nipple. I wanted him so much that it was hard to bear. He swapped over and I felt his hand slip down over my waist, he cupped my pussy through my pants. He rubbed back and forth and pushed his fingers into my folds touching my clitoris through my pants and drawing back for a moment before he realised my moan was out of pleasure not pain.

I pulled his boxers down and placed my hands round his waist. His cock stood to attention and my mouth covered it and I licked it and sucked on it until I felt his warm ejaculation spill into my mouth. He groaned and began thrusting into my mouth, after a few moments I stood and he kneeled before me. He pulled my pants down and placed his cock at my interest rubbing it against me to cover it in my natural lube. He pushed in and this time it did not hurt he thrust in and out like before but we did not stay this way for long. We tried many different positions including one where he lay flat on his back and I sat astride him with his cock standing to attention inside of me. We spent the evening happily in each other's company and I fell asleep in his arms many hours later. I awoke in my own bed and felt sad at the absence of his warmth beside me.


End file.
